UNDERFRAG
by Solos Ka
Summary: This AU follows the story of a protagonist and his quest to save the Undergroud from the 8th fallen human, Frisk and their inability to press MERCY.
1. A World of Dust

_Uhh, heya! This is my first fan fiction and I just want to say that I hope whoever reads this will like it._

 _ **P.S. If there are any grammatical errors please tell me.**_

 **Underfrag**

 **Chapter One: It Begins**

 **I looked down at my windbreaker, it was covered in blood. The crisp grey was streaked with red, that same red covered my left hand. I look at the monster, they smiled like a maniac and slowly turned away to leave. "Hey" I barely scrape out, "I'm, not, done, with, you". They turn, not surprised at all, their knife streaked with my blood. I realize my hands are being tugged, I look at them and find that they are glowing white and falling apart. I look at them, that at the monster. "You may not be done with me, but I'm done with you" they chuckle. Everything fades to white.**

 **"GASP" I feel a cold sweat on my face as I continue to cough and gasp for air. I wipe the sweat off and get up. Examining my surroundings, I see that I woke up behind a black tree in a dimly lit , purple room. "Where am I?". I slowly walk to a pulsating yellow star. I cautiously brush my fingers against it and jump back. Heavy, black smoke poured out of the star and solidified into a vantablack tablet. Words fade into existence on it:**

 _ **Not knowing who you are, or where you come from, fills you with the DETERMINATION to find out.**_

The tablet de-solidifies and retreats into the star. I enter the purple house in front of me.


	2. Unseen Genocide

It's me again, and I just wanted to say that I'm happy with the feedback, and grammar errors are to be expected from a 13 yr old. "sniff" My Language Arts teacher would be so proud.

The house is cozy and warm, with an air that radiates safety. I instantly feel that something wrong has happened here as the air is both smokey and smells like pies. A stairwell is to my front and two rooms are to my sides. I ignore the rooms, feeling that they are unimportant and descend the stairs.

The stairs empty into a long, purple corridor that bears a stronger smell of pies. Before I continue, as I feel less safe here, I examine my clothing. My sweatpants are all black, with a single stripe of neon yellow down the side. That stripe increases in width the farther down the leg you go. Examining my shirt, I find it is a multicolored v-neck, with seven different colors in a pattern around a red circle in the middle. The colors are: orange, yellow (the biggest portion), green, cyan (the smallest portion), blue, purple, and a dark reddish color. I continue down the path I deemed unsafe, and came upon a small room with a door. This is where that smell was emanating from.

There was a pile of spread-out dust on the floor. "Wow, why does it smell nice here" I say as I breath in a lung-full of the air.

I open the door at the end of the room and enter ... another room. Its walls are just bare cave that still has its natural deformations. Except for a small patch of grass under a solitary beam of light, nothing interesting. At the end of that train of thought, a large frog waddles out of the shadows and stares at me. We stare at each other for a long minute or two. Then it hops closer and closer. Advancing as if to attack. I step back, but then realize that it has a large gash on its stomach. It's also wheezing for air. I reach out with my hand, but it starts to glow a faint white. I wonder what is happening to it as its face softens. It begins to fade into dust. I scrunch up, realizing what the other room held, I begin to tear up as I watch the frog fade to nothing. I scoop up as much dust as I can carry, open the door adjacent the previous one, and throw it into the air behind me.

I duck out of the room feeling sad for whoever else has died in there. Then I notice the cold temperature. As I wrap my warm arms around myself, I notice a bridge up ahead. Walking to it, a cold voice fills my focus, "kid" it is said with a hellish malice I can't fathom. "turn around."

There, I hope that the grammar has improved, even slightly, and that it has a nice pace. Also, thanks to Smurfadoodle for pointing out my past and present tense mix-up. I will try to release the next chapter soon as I am in a writing mood and already have the next chapter (mostly) planned out.


	3. A humerus friend

Heya, I have nothing to say so I'm gonna leave you to the reading :) also text inside of ' ' is character thoughts.

"turn around" I swiftly turn to see a small skeleton in a blue sweater and black shorts. He looks as if he hates me with all his being. After a second though, his expression softens slightly and he sighs. "i thought you were like that last one, no LV though" he then looks at me, small white disks appearing in his sockets. "you look cold" he pulled a gloved hand out of his sweater pocket and reached out. I did the same and we clasped hands. He winked and for the first time I noticed he had a wide grin on his skull. 'Wait, he winked?' His right eye went dark and his left eye gained size and color. "let's go back to my place" His eye turned a striking blue that quickly faded to bright yellow, then back to blue. A small, grey, upside-down cartoonish heart floated an inch from his exposed chest. It beat once and sent a hazy afterimage into the air that started to continuously grow. He winked "i know a shortcut." In seconds, the afterimage was a glowing doorway to the steps of a large house. He stepped through, then I did the same. He waved his hand and his eye glowed for a second again. The lock clicked open. "come in" I did as he said, and we stepped into the cheerful house. Pictures adorned the walls of two skeletons, one of them was the skeleton in front of me. Besides the pictures, there was a green couch, a TV and a table with a rock and a book on it. I heard a sizzling sound and parts of the ground glowed white. Suddenly, gleaming white bones shot out of the ground. One of them almost impaled me at the table as it shot up from behind. I was puzzling over the book and kept opening it to find more books inside. I dodged the missile by an inch and fell on my tailbone. Small wisps of black smoke started pouring out of the air, but stopped at a light mist. Looking at my chest, I realized that a red glow was imitating from beneath the shirt. "WHAT THE HELL" I shot at him and he said he was sorry. My eyes trailed the bone at my feet to the wall, to realize that it had impaled the picture of him and the other skeleton. Surveying the damage I saw that every picture including the other skeleton was impaled by a bone, except for a large one on the second story, which was just a painting of a large bone. The skeleton pulled a large red cloth out of his pocket and put in next to the rock. His eye lights were gone and his grin was droopy, he gave a blank stare to the cloth. He stood there for a minute, but snapped out of it when I asked his name "my name is sans, sans the comic, but I don't feel like telling a joke right now." Sans perked up and turned to me his lights having returned. "hey, you looked cold out there" I replied with a small "yeah" He put his hands back in his pockets, His form started to flicker then he disappeared, then reappeared on the second story. "short-range teleport" he explained as he entered the room farthest from the stairwell. He reappeared in his flickering state, much to my surprise, and held up a windbreaker similar to his jacket, but made of a silky fabric and colored differently. Instead of the all-blue his was, the one he held up was a crisp, striking grey that was closer to white than black. The pockets and hood were black though and made the grey pop. "it was too big for me when I got it, but it looks as if it fits you perfectly!" I tried it on, and it fit perfectly. I thanked him for the clothing and we sat down on the couch. We made small talk for the next ten minuets, then I brought up the other skeleton in the impaled pictures. His eyes went dark then he got up "can you get up for a sec?" He asked me. I did, then he took off his sweater and threw it at the couch, revealing his gleaming bones as he wore no shirt. He grabbed one out of thin air and put it on. Then, the black smoke from before pooled out of nowhere again. It didn't stop at a light mist this time though and kept getting darker. He looked at me as the red glow from my chest resurfaced. He winced when he noticed it and his eye lights returned "we are going to see your soul pigment" he suddenly sounded like he had lost someone he loved, his voice was full of grief. Suddenly I realized something, the skeleton in the pictures always seemed to wear a long, red scarf. My head snapped to the table, and before the smoke clouded my vision I saw that dust was leaking out of the cloth on the table. The cartoonish heart reappeared from sans' body and another came out of my chest. He explained that he also wanted to see me in a small fight, and handed me some food, for some reason.

The protagonist finally realized that Papyrus, or 'the other skeleton' was related to Sans and that they had died not too long ago.


	4. Skyrim at 4 am

Heya, I'm gonna just jump into the story, also feedback is greatly appreciated as it tells me what you, the readers, think of my story and how to improve my writing. Thus begins the fourth chapter of Underfrag.

After the black mist had completely enveloped my vision, I opened my eyes and found Sans standing in front of me. Everything is in black and white. He approached me and took a look at the heart floating in front of me. It was the only colored part of the black landscape. It closely resembles the pattern on my shirt, seven different colors around a red circle in the middle. He looked at it with a look of confusion on his face. "interesting" it was barely audible, so I asked what he said. "huh, oh your soul is very interesting. instead of normally having only one soul pigment, you have eight. One of which was unknown to me before this moment." I asked which one was that, he replied by pointing to the dark red portion of my soul.

For the next few minutes he poked and examined my soul and explained what it is and does. Afterwards he explained the different pigments and their traits. "well, to say the least" he paused "your soul is like none i've ever seen, and you're radiating an aura as if you could cast magic" he went on and told me that my soul was a monsters, but not. "look kid, i could go on and on but you look bored out of you skin and i'm more tired than a sack of bones, which i am" He repositioned himself a few yards away and said that we were going to test me to see if I could cast magic, and if I could, my magic strength. "focus, try to clear your mind." I did, but then it clouded with images that I can't explain, like they were beamed into my brain. Clothesline black as night and a cracked face, a small child coughing blood, a goat crying as the child dies, a large reactor, another goat in purple garb fading to dust, a tall skeletons body crumbling as well, many that did not stand a chance falling to mighty blows, cracked face talking to me, "Dude wake the fuck up" Me slapping cracked face in the face. I gain awareness as I feel my hands pulsating with energy. Looking down,

I see that they are covered in a small, yellow glow, almost too small to register with my eyes. Sans looks like he is ready to handle anything I could throw at him. So I bring my hand up, and focus on the glow around my hand. I will it to produce an attack, and it does. Suddenly, a yellow candle flame looking object erupts from my hand and shoots to Sans. He dodges with a look of triumph on his face, as the bolt is lightning fast. "you're gonna need more than that to rattle my bones" even though it was slow for me to conjure the glow and shoot the candle flames, I shot more at him. "my turn" suddenly, bones appeared behind Sans and flew toward me. They were slow enough for me to dodge, but still pretty fast. I shot two more bolts at him. He dodged the first one, but let the second hit him. Large red numbers appeared above his head. "you deal 5 hp of damage, a fourth of my health. not too shabby kid, but tibia honest this is your first time casting, and they are bound to grow in strength as you get more used to using them." He stands still for a minute until the blackness becomes less black and then fades completely. He pulls a box of fries out of his pocket and eats. While eating he explains that monster food has amazing healing properties, on top of tasting good. After he finishes he shows me the rest of the house except for his brothers room. Sans spent five minuets trying to get my windbreaker out of his tornado of socks. Next he showed me around Snowdin town, it was a muted and fast tour only stopping at a grill called "Grilbys" for a tray of fries that all disappeared into Sans' pocket and a burger for me, with peanut butter on it. Sans also drank a bottle of ketchup. Ew, well he doesn't have tastebuds anyways. We iglooed back to the house and had another sparring match. This time I learned how to conjure a green shield and Sans had me test its boundaries. Nearly unbreakable. Sans also jerry rigged my windbreaker with enchantments like: infinite pocket space, and defense points. Then he called it a night and magically had an air mattress set up already in the living room. He came down with his ball of blankets and disappeared inside, literally. He opened a flap of blanket and was eaten by it. Now there was a spotlight on me and him. But I went to sleep anyways, I was tired. ZZZZzzzzzz

While our protagonist dozes off and Sans plays Skyrim on his Xbox in his ball of blankets, we will wait for me to write the next chapter at 4 am :P bye 'falls on pillow'


End file.
